


To Discipline

by starlitexdecay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Power Play, Top Hux, star wars trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitexdecay/pseuds/starlitexdecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, Ren. You want a go? Come at me like a man. Without your sorcery and your armor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Discipline

It was a typical day on Starkiller Base. If you could call it that to begin with. Snow drizzled down in continuous sheets, blanketing the land in glistening white. The land itself looked utterly desolate. Every tree was stripped down to the bark and no signs of life, including small animals and even birds, were ever seen. Of course, that was due to the eradication of anything the First Order had deemed a nuisance when they first took control of this dead world. 

 

General Hux sat in front of his bedroom’s viewport, watching the snow fall. He took delicate sips of his massassi-blossom tea, enjoying the comfort it gave his aching throat. As he inhaled the exotic aroma, he was reminded of a time long past, when he was a child being fretted over by his droid caretaker. She had wanted to take his temperature every ten minutes, which he had found much more bothersome than helpful. Eventually he had coaxed her into stopping by saying that he was exhausted, so she told him stories of the days of the Empire as he lie in bed. 

 

Hux was pulled away from his reverie as the alarm on his datapad went off.  _ Ugh, _ he groaned inwardly.  _ Time for that council meeting. _ He had been hoping to feel better by this time, but as fate had it, he still felt miserable. Well, at least he could put on a good show for now. All he wanted to do was rest. With a final gulp, he finished the tea and stood up to retrieve his greatcoat. 

 

*

 

Hux sat at the center of the massive table. To his left was Captain Phasma, and surrounding the table were the lower level captains, all talking to each other like chickens in pen. He straightened his stack of papers and coughed lightly into his gloved fist. No one took notice. He then cleared his throat roughly, which caused Phasma to firmly say, “ORDER!” and the room went silent. 

 

“Many thanks, Captain.” Hux said, with a curt nod. “Let’s start with proposition KY-873, shall we? The ordinance to-” The conference room doors whizzed open to reveal a figure cloaked in black.

 

“Ren. I didn’t think you’d be joining us today.” Hux tried (somewhat) to rid the annoyance from his voice. Kylo Ren responded by taking the seat that was furthest from the others. Hux continued to go over the proposition, which detailed the retrieval of a certain missing map piece. “According to our latest research, we have discovered that it is most likely hidden in the deserts of Jakku. The exact location, however, has yet to be discovered.” He rubbed at his throat lightly from the irritation. “If there are no questions, we will head to Jakku immediately and begin a sweep of the planet.” No one spoke up. “Dismissed, then.” 

 

As everyone filtered out of the room, Kylo Ren remained in his seat. Phasma lingered at the door, looking at Hux, as if he needed help. Hux dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He could handle himself, sick or not. “Something the matter, Ren?” He asked, instantly regretting it. He should have just walked away and pretended not to even notice the other man had lingered behind. 

“The map piece. I know the location. I have seen it.” Ren’s voice was filtered through his mask, deep and emotionless. Hux tried not to roll his eyes, but he might have done so anyway. 

 

“Oh? Then why didn’t you say so earlier?” He sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Would have saved me a lot of trouble, having to recant my previous orders, you know.” He looked at the dark-clad man, who hadn’t said a word to him in response. “Well?” 

 

“I wanted to hear what you had gathered so far. The trust you put in your men is so strong, and yet, they are not able to gather enough information, are they?” Hux would swear that Ren was smirking behind that stupid steel trap. “It would have taken them weeks, what took me moments.” 

 

“Yes, well. We all can’t be wizards now, can we?” Hux turned to leave, saying, “Next time be more useful and speak up rather than gloat. But then again, I suppose that is all you ever do. Ever the child.” Before he could make it to the door, he felt an invisible pressure close in around his throat. As he gasped for air, his glare never faltered. It felt like minutes passed by, but surely it was only seconds, until the grip was released. For a moment, he composed himself, coughing and straightening his shirt front. In a mockery of a grand gesture, he threw his greatcoat off his shoulders onto the floor. “Alright, Ren. You want a go? Come at me like a man. Without your sorcery and your armor.” 

 

For a moment, he had felt like an idiot, taking the bait like this. Ren was always acting like a spoilt brat. Why should he give in to his immature actions now? As if the other man could read his thoughts (maybe he could, Hux didn’t know anything about the Force, really) he stripped from his robes down to his tunic, and removed his mask. Instantly, Ren looked smaller and certainly more vulnerable. His long hair framed his soft features in ebony. Sometimes Hux forgot that there was a physical man in there, and not some angry, celestial being.

 

Hux took the Academy fighting stance and motioned for Ren to come at him. Immediately Ren charged at him with the force of a land speeder, his face screwed up in anger. Hux felt light in the moment of impact, as though he were flying, before he was slammed roughly into the wall. He ducked under Ren’s grip and threw a punch into the larger man’s ribs. Ren growled in response and smashed his elbow down into Hux’s face, causing his nose to bleed. As they scuffled, the conference room door opened. Hux looked up to see Phasma running in to aid him. 

 

“I THOUGHT I DISMISSED YOU, CAPTAIN.” He yelled as he was thrown against the wall again. 

 

“But sir-”

 

“LEAVE!” Hux ordered, before kicking Ren’s feet from underneath him. Phasma did as she was told, leaving the room in a hurry. Ren stared up at Hux from the floor, where he lay bloodied on Hux’s greatcoat. Hux angrily threw himself on top of him and put his hands around his throat. “I JUST HAD THAT CLEANED, YOU FILTHY PIG” He cried, exasperated. “HAVEN’T YOU EVER LEARNED ANY MANNERS? HAVEN’T YOU EVER BEEN PUNISHED?” As Hux continued to strangle Ren he realized that he felt something beneath him. A hardness. He slowly relaxed his grip on Ren’s neck as everything clicked into place for him. “For the love of- really? That’s what you need, is it? That’s what this is about? You really  _ are _ a filthy child, aren’t you?” 

 

Ren was shaking his head wordlessly, his eyes wide. “Hux, I-”  _ SMACK. _

 

Hux had backhanded Ren hard. Before Ren could even compose himself, Hux gripped Ren by the chin and forced him to look directly at him. 

 

“You will speak when spoken to. Do you understand me?” 

 

“I-”  _ SMACK.  _

 

There was a red mark blossoming on Ren’s face. This time he turned to face Hux on his own. His breaths were heavy and his pupils were blown. Hux put his gloved fingers into Ren’s mouth. 

 

“Bite.” Ren obeyed, and Hux pulled his hand back, gloveless. “Now, since you can’t seem to keep your filthy mouth shut, I’m going to have to help you with that.” He shoved the rest of his glove into Ren’s mouth, making him gag a bit. “That’s a good boy.” He cooed. “Now remove the rest of your clothing for me.” Ren looked up at him, unsure. “What did I just say?” Hux growled, and Ren obeyed, pulling his tunic up over his head and slipping out of his slacks. 

 

“Perfect.” Hux pushed on Ren’s chest with his gloved hand as he crawled on top of him. He began to suck at the delicate flesh on Ren’s neck, biting down and lapping at the soon-to-be bruised skin. It was obvious to Hux that Ren either had never done this, or it had been quite a while. His face was flushed a beautiful crimson and his skin was all gooseflesh. Hux smirked as he moved lower to Ren’s well-built chest. There he paid attention to Ren’s hardened nipple, taking it in between his teeth and teasing it. He heard Ren moan through his glove. Hux moved back up to Ren’s face and removed the glove from his mouth, inserting his gloveless fingers instead. Ren began to suck on Hux’s fingers, almost pornographically. Hux only smirked at him, and said, “Now there’s a good boy.” He then removed them from Ren’s lips and moved his hand down to Ren’s entrance. 

 

Before Ren could even protest, he inserted a finger. Ren gasped and Hux shushed him. He moved and stretched the other man a bit, before inserting a second digit. Ren’s face was screwed up in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Hux crooked his fingers to hit Ren’s prostate and elicited a long moan from him. He began to massage there, while birthing new hickies into the flesh of Ren’s neck. Ren was moaning loudly, his face red, and his brow covered in sweat. He reached down towards his hard, aching cock, but Hux grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Ren shook his head no. “That’s right. You come when I allow you to.” Hux removed his fingers from Ren’s ass and roughly grabbed him by the chin once more. “What do you want?” Ren didn’t respond, his breath labored. Hux smacked him hard across the face and Ren moaned from it. “I said. What do you want? Tell me. Or you get nothing.” 

 

“Fuck me” Ren said in a small voice, biting his lip with burning embarrassment. Hux grinned wickedly. 

 

“It’s going to hurt without any lube. Are you sure? You’ll take it all?” His lips were almost touching Ren’s. Ren nodded in response. “That’s right. Because you deserve the pain. But that is how you get pleasure, isn’t it?” Hux got to his knees and unzipped his pants. His cock was already hard and dripping with precum. Ren made a motion as if he were going to get on his stomach and Hux stopped him. “No. You will look at me. Like a good boy.” 

 

He situated himself between Ren’s legs and found his entrance. With a delicate finesse, he began to ease himself in, and Ren groaned as each inch went in. Once he was fully inside, he began to move slowly. Ren moaned with each slow thrust. “How do you want it, Ren?”    
  
“Harder” he gasped out. Hux began to move harder, angling his thrusts to hit the area of Ren’s prostate. Ren was crying out through labored breaths. 

 

“You love this don’t you?” Hux said through his teeth as he continued to slam into him. “You love being shown true control. Like a child. That’s what children want is discipline. And that’s what you’re getting. Tell me. You love it, don’t you?” 

 

“Yes,” he breathed. 

 

“Yes, what?” Hux growled, placing his hand on Ren’s neck and squeezing it hard. 

 

“Yes, General!” Ren moaned out. 

 

“Are you ready to come for me?” 

 

“Yes, General, please…” Hux could feel his own climax nearing the surface. He moved his hips faster and slammed his mouth on Ren’s. He began to kiss him frantically, using his tongue and biting at the man’s lower lip until it bled. This sent Ren over the edge, and he came onto his stomach with a loud cry. Hux pulled out of Ren and stroked himself quickly and came into the already cooling pool on Ren’s stomach. 

 

After giving himself a few moments to recuperate, Hux stood up and put himself together. He made sure there were no stains on his uniform, although his greatcoat certainly needed to be cleaned again. “I expect you to have that cleaned for me, Lord Ren.” He said, before heading towards the door. “Oh and for you to be on your best behavior from now on.” With that, he left the conference room and was sure to lock the door on the way out so no one would walk in on the mess. At least he could finally get some damn rest now.

 

* 

 

The next day, Hux stood on the bridge of the Finalizer feeling better than ever. They were readying the party for Jakku and the coordinates Ren had so helpfully given him, were now set. As the stormtroopers filed on board the smaller ship, Phasma stood there, giving them their orders. When she was done, she got on board, followed by a very quiet Kylo Ren. As the door of the ship was closing, he heard a very loud sneeze. Well, at least he still had some of that tea left. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I haven't written anything in forever and I don't have a beta tester. I also didn't sleep at all and wrote this instead, hahaha. Oh dear.


End file.
